Re-writing the Future
by Ellone1
Summary: A few years after the battle with Ultimecia Squall has to turn to Ellone for help.
1. Rewriting the Future

Disclaimer and Author's note: I do not own any of these characters, never have never will.  
  
OK, so, this is my first fanfic, having read soooo much before I thought I'd try my hand at it.  
  
Re-writing the future.  
  
  
  
.Squall walked down the familiar corridors, saw the familiar faces of the students under his command following the battle with Ultimecia. He acknowledged the presence of a young man trying to get his attention, he looked flushed like he had something important to say, as in fact he did. "Yo 'sup Squall?" "Hi Zell, what's the matter? No more hotdogs?" "Nah, something more important" "Something more important to you than hotdogs?" Squall was concerned, "Well what is it?" He asked. "Number 1. NOTHING is better than or more important to me than than hotdogs. Number 1. It's about Matron."  
  
(It must be important to be on a par with hotdogs) Squall mused.  
  
"NO!" Squall sat straight up in bed, he was sweating like a mesmorise (It's ok it's just a dream) he said to himself (That never happened. Nothing happened to Matron) As the remainder of the dream faded he woke fully, "Such a lot has happened since then" he said out loud. The sound of his voice reassured him. His clock read 5:30am "Guess I should get up and get some training in before the kids clog up the training centre." This was a seldom broken habit, the six friends defeated Ultimecia six and a half years previously, but Squall had gotten up early every day for the last five to practise with his Lionheart, it had served him well, but he still thought he did not have the skills he wished to get revenge on Seifer for what he did. Although in truth, he was the best fighter in all three of the gardens put together, maybe even on the face of the planet.  
  
  
  
It was now 9:30am, Squall got in an extra long training session, since this was the first of five days off for every garden student. He stepped out of the shower, the water was freezing afer having run for an hour. Squall got dressed and made his way to Cid's office. "Ah, Squall, I knew you'd come, you always do. Get the keys from Nida, take as long as you need and please call in on Edea for me." Edea had re-opened the orphanage and lived there with the children who had been on the White SeeD ship, as well as a few others who had been taken there due to circumstance. In fact, she needed help, so Ellone now lived there, helping out in her childhood home. "Thankyou Sir. It means a lot to me." "Not at all, after all you did for us, it's the least I can do." Squall said nothing. He just saluted and made his way to the bridge. "Here you go Squall, and uh, pay my respects okay?" "Sure Nida, be back soon."  
  
  
  
A/N So here's the 1st chapter, whaddya think? Please r + r, I wanna know if I should continue or not.. 


	2. Rinoa's Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just like the rest of us poor fans who wish they did, but never will.  
  
Wind roared through the trees as the Ragnarok came to a stop just outside a small wood. This had been specially planted near the old orphanage at Squall's request and Edea had cast a protect on it, and with the last of her powers had made it eternal so the wood could never be destroyed. She was not dead; she had just given up her powers to prevent any more wars occurring. The Ragnarok's door opened and Squall jumped out, carrying some white flowers from Winhill, he walked into the wood and reached a small clearing containing a statue of an angel dressed in light blue with a dog stood next to her, on top of a pedestal. A plaque underneath read  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly. Aged 17. Tragically died 5 months after the final battle in a car accident with her dog Angelo. One of the six heroes who ended the last sorceress war. The last known sorceress on the planet and the daughter of Julia Heartilly, writer of 'Eyes on me' Rinoa will be sorely missed by all who knew her, especially Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis. Her presence will always be felt here."  
  
Squall tenderly placed the flowers at the base of the statue, as an unnoticed tear fell onto the grass beneath. Silently he knelt down on the grass and pressed a special place on the foot of Angelo, a door appeared on the pedestal. Squall opened it, removed a book and began reading.  
  
"Dear Diary, (I don't know what else to call this). I had a talk with everyone today, and we all agreed to keep a diary to remind us of the time we have together. Actually it was Selphie's idea, she's so nice, although sometimes too loud for me, but she's had a tough time recently so I guess it's okay. Poor thing.."  
  
"Today I woke up in space. I don' know how or why. Squall told me I was possessed by this sorceress from the future, and now I am a sorceress too. He also said I nearly died earlier, but this girl called Ellone helped him find me, and now we're on the Ragnarok, just waiting for more instructions."  
  
"Hooray! We did it! We defeated Ultimecia, the sorceress from the future. Everything's gonna be fine. A big party was held for us and Squall and I kissed! Edea is giving me lessons about being a sorceress. She still has her powers, but the rest of the world thinks she lost them, which is probably best."  
  
"Oh no, Seifer's back. He has vowed to get revenge on the people who killed his sorceress. He thinks it's his duty as a knight to do so. What are we gonna do?"  
  
This last entry was dated the day before she died. There was one more page. Squall delayed reading it, because he knew the message would be different. Every time he read it, a different message was there The powers that Rinoa had possessed were unsurpassed and these were which enabled Squall to "talk" to her and the others here. He sat there a while longer and after remembering fond memories of the time they had together he took a deep breath and turned the page. "Squall my love, I know you're sad, but you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to. Ellone couldn't do it, remember. I'm trying to say you have to move on, I know you'll never forget, but you have a long, long life ahead of you, I'm your angel, I'll always be there for you. Until next time my darling. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
As Squall read this he couldn't hold back his tears, those words meant so much to him, and the fact he couldn't respond hurt him even more. He really loved Rinoa, more than life itself and he would have tried to kill himself to be with her, but for Seifer still being around to torment him. More tears fell, and eventually he fell into a disturbed sleep.  
  
  
  
"Squall, Squall? Are you listening to me?" she sounded angry. "Yes I am, kinda" "Well pay attention. I'm going to Timber to meet up with Zone and Watts.Timber's finally gonna be free from Galbadia." "Rinoa, I'm not sure you should go alone, besides Seifer was seen here yesterday and I don't wanna risk losing you. He could be anywhere and it's not safe now. He's been burning villages and towns to try and find us all, if he finds us here, he'll try something for definite." "Relax Squall, Angelo's coming too, she can protect me, you know all about her skills. I can handle my abilities well too you know. I promise I'll be extra cautious." Squall put his hand on his head, "Okay, you win. Just be real careful. I love you" and with that he kissed her and watched as she jumped into the waiting car with Angelo at her side. The car moved off.  
  
Unbeknown to him, Seifer heard this conversation and disappeared onto the streets. Gunfire! Squall jumped at the out of place sound, his first thought was of Rinoa. He ran toward the noise, as he turned the corner he was just in time to see a vehicle burst into flames. Rinoa's car. "No! Rinoa! Where are you? Angelo help me!" but no Angelo came, just a brief scream filled with pain and terror and a high pitched howl came from the burning wreckage. Squall ran towards the car, preparing his ice magic. The fire was intense, so hot it singed his eyebrows from 50 metres. He tried to get closer but two men held him back. "Rinoa's in there! I have to get her out!"  
  
As he struggled against the gentle but firm grasp of the two men trying to stop him diving into the fire himself. In an instant he saw a figure on the other side of the flames. It was Seifer, smiling at his handiwork, not regretting what he had done the slightest bit. The next instant he was gone. 


	3. Irvine's Area

As before I own nothing.. Shame.. Except for Roger, who came from my imagination. :P  
  
"Seifer!" Squall yelled as the fragments of his dream blended into reality. He sat up wondering where he was and how he got there. Then the answers came to him. Somehow he had returned to his cabin on the Ragnarok and that somehow was Rinoa. Her name formed on his lips as he smiled briefly. Then he got up and prepared for the day. But not before remembering how after Seifer had left the burning car, Squall had come to his senses and cast a water spell over the fire, and then a blizzaga to cool down the hot metal. They found two bodies, Rinoa's and Angelo's. There was nothing that could have been done to save them.  
  
Back in the wood Squall reached the turning for Rinoa's grave, hesitated, and then moved on until he reached the next clearing. Here there was a statue of a young man wearing a ponytail and carrying a gun, dressed in a long brown coat, and a cowboy hat, also stood on a pedestal. The plaque underneath read. "Irvine Kinneas, Aged 17. Killed by a mutant Chimera while taking a class on a field mission 10 months after the final battle. One of the six heroes who ended the last sorceress war. Had an eye for targets, he was the best sharpshooter ever to walk the earth. Irvine will be sorely missed by all who knew him, especially Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Squall. His presence will always be felt here."  
  
"Irvine" Squall said out loud "We grew up together as kids, sent to different sides of the world, only to be thrown back together by a twist of fate and then as we became friends again, we were separated once again, forever." Overwhelmed with sadness Squall dropped to his knees. After Rinoa died, Irvine had become Squall's confident, despite being too crass sometimes, Irvine knew how Squall felt, when he went to Galbadia garden he had missed his Sefie desperately. He had spent endless nights crying himself to sleep or wondering what his Sefie was doing, sometimes he remembered the orphanage from when he was younger.  
  
Squall fond the trigger on the rifle and pressed it. A door formed on the pedestal, Squall opened it and removed Irvine's diary, because Irvine had tended to use his fighting skills rather than magic like the girls had done, he could only say a few sentences to Squall on his communication page. Rinoa's powers presence here enabled this to happen, but it depended on the amount of experience the person had with magic. Rinoa had once written nearly a whole book.  
  
Squall opened the book.  
  
"What can I say? My dear Sefie had this wonderful idea that we should all keep diaries so the GF can't steal our memories anymore. I haven't got such a problem as the others; I haven't used GF as much as them. But still, it's a great idea, and I'm gonna do it, and address it to Sefie. She's so great, I can't believe I found her again."  
  
"Dear Sefie, we saved the garden, well, nearly, Trabia got hit by the missiles, lots of people got hurt, my Sefie is very glum so I'm gonna cheer her up now.Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Balamb garden can fly."  
  
"We found Sis! And that guy Laguna and his friends Kiros and Ward, Laguna is a bit of a prat, it's hard to believe that he's Squall father, but there you go. We defeated Ultimecia too, she's history, we're heroes, and all the ladeez want a piece of me, but I've only got eyes for my Sefie."  
  
"We all had a bad day today, it was Rinoa's funeral, Seifer killed her yesterday, Sefie couldn't stop crying. Quisty didn't say a word all day, Zell was less exuberant than normal and Squall was nowhere to be found after the service. We're all sad, and we won't be the same again."  
  
"Dear Sefie, it's been five months since Rinoa died, nearly a year since we defeated Ultimecia. Things are pretty much normal now, I've got to take a group of kids on a field exercise later, there's been rumours of a new type of Chimera, we've got to capture one and bring it back for further study."  
  
This was dated the day he died. Squall found a lump in his throat as he put down the diary. He recalled how he had been asked to assign duties, which of the gang had to teach what classes. Irvine, like Zell, naturally couldn't stay in a classroom so he had been given the job of taking students out on "search and retrieve" classes. This involved going in to the field and finding some monsters to cast sleep on, or petrify and return to garden with them to put them into the training centre, because the garden still moved occasionally. Not often since Rinoa's death. This was done so the more advanced students could fight a wider range of monsters so they didn't panic when faced with something other than a Grat or the occasional T-Rexaur.  
  
Squall then recalled how one student from Irvine's class staggered into the garden, bleeding heavily. He was rushed to the infirmary and he asked to make a report. He had told how they had been chasing a chimera to bring back to garden, when a guy in a trenchcoat had turned up with some pals and killed the students, and then caught hold of Irvine and held him in place while the Chimera attacked him, so he couldn't heal himself or anything. This student had been left for dead, but had luckily had enough strength left to partially heal himself so he could get back to garden, everyone else was now dead and he could not help them, but Irvine was still alive but barely and as he drew his last breath he said: "Tell Sefie I love her" The cadet recovered from his injuries eventually, but he still carried the scars as a painful reminder. Headmaster Cid had given him a small award for "Actions beyond the call of duty of a cadet" Now Squall and Roger, the cadet were good friends.  
  
A bird bursting into song startled Squall out of his sorrowful reminiscing He turned the page in Irvine's diary.  
  
"Well I've been here a few years now, man I really miss being "down there" with you and everyone. Oh! Sis went by not long ago, with another cute girl.maybe you should pay her a visit.but I can't leave a magazine this time!"  
  
That was the end of his writing. Squall smiled slightly, but it was gone in an instant. "That's so typical of you Irvine, but I've only got eyes for one girl, even if she is literally an angel now." He muttered to himself.  
  
He debated in his mind whether he should move on, if he spent one day in each clearing he wouldn't have time to try and carry out the idea forming in his mind. Squall walked to the edge of the clearing, turned towards Irvine's statue, saluted solemnly, turned away and left the clearing. 


	4. Quistis' Sanctuary

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before.  
  
As Squall came to the next clearing, he slowed down, he wasn't sure he should hurry this ritual. He dismissed his doubts decisively from his mind and entered the clearing  
  
Here stood a lonely figure upon a pedestal, with hair tied back, black boots, a pink dress and her whip. The plaque read:  
  
"Quistis Trepe, Aged 19, her young life cut short on a SeeD mission that should have been easy to do, 16 months after the final battle. One of the six heroes who ended the last sorceress war. A good instructor and a dear friend to all who knew her. Especially Zell, Selphie and Squall, her presence will always be felt here."  
  
As indeed Squall could feel her soul with him now, he always felt strangely calm here, safe from harm. He thought it was because she was like the elder sister he never really had. He touched the plaque gently and removed the book from the opening that formed in the pedestal.  
  
"Quistis, you were like my older sister, as indeed you tried to be when Ellone left. I wish I'd known it then as I know it now." Squall looked up at the pedestal, the late afternoon sun lighting up the clearing with a golden glow, making the image of her seem alive, but just for an instant. Squall opened the book.  
  
"We decided to keep diaries so we don't forget. I don't really know what to say, or what to call it. I confessed that I thought I loved Squall, but it was only childhood feelings as a big sister, why can't I remember these things?"  
  
"Matron is on our side now, but we have to fight Adel, she's very powerful, and not nice, we have to get Ellone to compress time, but some of us may not make it."  
  
"Its all over, we defeated Ultimecia. Squall finally beat me at cards too, but in another sense everything is over, we'll never be the same. Rinoa died, and Squall disappeared after her funeral, I found him in the secret area, where he was crying. Not out loud, but crying all the same."  
  
"We had to recover Irvine's body today, he was killed by a chimera, but according to a cadet named Roger, Seifer turned up with some henchmen and held him still so he couldn't fight the monster off. Selphie is devastated. He was the one who helped us remember our childhood at the orphanage, Irvine brought us together, he shouldn't have died like this."  
  
Squall paused for a moment to look at the cover of her book. In comparison to the other two, her book was simply decorated, just one colour, pink, to match her favourite outfit. Unlike Irvine's which was covered in various pictures from random "girl next door" issues, but the most prominent being one of Selphie dressed in her SeeD uniform after the inauguration ball, she looked happy there. Rinoa's was light blue, and had an image of the wings she had on the back of her outfit, Squall thought it was the best way to describe her personality, and was glad she'd decided to put that on her book.  
  
The events concerning the death of Quistis had been closer to Squall than any of the others except for Rinoa's. The "simple" mission she had been sent on was to be Laguna's personal bodyguard while he was visiting Raine's grave in Winhill. A simple job you'd have thought...escort him to Winhill aboard the Ragnarok, protect him during the daytime and guard his room at night. At this point Laguna had still been the president of Esthar, and he needed protection because of a new terrorist group who were unhappy with the way Esthar was keeping its technology to itself, while the other nations struggled to keep up. Of course this wasn't Laguna's fault, only a president in name since the defeat of Ultimecia, the actual running of the city was left to his new Aide. Kiros and Ward having retired shortly after the battle with designs on running a tame mesmerise farm.  
  
Squall re-opened the book and turned to the last page, usually Quistis said everyday things, like "we are all okay here" or "Raine says Hi" but today the message was very different.  
  
"Squall, I know we can't change the past, Ellone couldn't, but we've been thinking up here, how about changing the future? I was looking over Laguna not long ago, he was talking with Dr. Odine, his machine, the one he called "Ellone" is now working apparently, maybe it could be used...no, it can't be, what's happened has happened, it can't be changed, I'm sorry, sometimes I wish things had been different somehow, and I just had to "voice" my idea, but it can't work. Oh your mother says Hello, I'm sure you'll hear from the others soon."  
  
Squall remembered...Quistis had willingly accepted the mission, she got along very well with Laguna and needed some time away from being an instructor at the garden. From the reports Squall received from other SeeD's sent to investigate, he had discovered that all was going well until two days before they were supposed to leave Winhill. Occupants of the sleepy village had seen a mysterious figure skulking around an alleyway, having heard of the terrorist group, and fearful for Laguna's safety, Quistis went to investigate while leaving him under the watchful eye of an old lady who lived in the village. She had heard a noise and went towards it, unaware that it was a trap, someone had thrown a stone to entice her into the alleyway and then shot her, one bullet, through her heart. Of course there wasn't any "real" proof as to who did this, except for the only other mark on her body, an gunblade wound between her eyes, just like Squall's, the instant Squall saw this he knew who the culprit was, Seifer. 


	5. Zell's Dell

Disclaimer: As before, I know nothing.. I mean own nothing. That is to say, NOT ONE THING..except for Roger, and my brain...which is the inspiration for the whole fic in the first place...I mean excluding FF8, oh you all KNOW what I mean.  
  
  
  
Squall stood up and turned to face Quistis' image, "you never could express yourself clearly could you Quisty?" and then thought. "Ha! That's rich coming from me" A small smile crossed his face, he always left here with a smile, even if it didn't last very long. The sun was beginning to set now and he decided he should return to the Ragnarok for some sleep, so he took one last look at the statue, now bathed in a reddish-golden light and then left.  
  
The next morning, Squall jumped out of the Ragnarok, he felt surprisingly lighthearted despite what he was going to do that day. His mood may have been helped by the fact that he had dreamt of being at the orphanage in happier times, before Sis left and before everyone was spilt up. He started walking towards his next destination, another clearing, this time it contained a statue of a young man, wearing baggy trousers, not quite reaching his ankles, fighting gloves, spiky hair and a distinctive tattoo on the left side of his face.  
  
The plaque read:  
  
"Zell Dinct, Aged 18, Tragically drowned 22 months after the final battle whilst on a fishing trip near Balamb Town. One of the six heroes who ended the last sorceress war. His martial art skills were impressive and often the talk of many people who saw his antics in the field. Zell will be sorely missed by all those who knew him, especially Ma Dinct, Selphie and Squall. His presence will always be felt here."  
  
Squall regarded this statue for a while, the figure standing in a typical "Zell" pose, one foot slightly off the ground; fists raised as he attacked unseen enemies...swatting flies as everyone had called it. Squall pressed on one of the knuckles of the fighting gloves and removed the book from the opening that formed. This diary was decorated, not like you'd have expected Zell to decorate anything, but still. It had images of various fighting moves and their names underneath them, the occasional word or two from Zell here and there. Squall realized this must have been the result of Selphie asking everyone how their diary was going. She'd said that to remind us of how they were they should decorate their diaries with what described their personality most, so when they were old and grey they could look back and see how they'd changed. So everyone had personalized the diaries, and in doing so, had left a part of them behind as a reminder of who they were. Squall opened Zell's book.  
  
"Yo! S'up? Guess what? I grew up with everyone! I'm not Ma's son, well..I am, but I'm not her real son...man that feels weird, but I knew there was something familiar about that guy Irvine..."  
  
"It was a bad day today..first Rinoa..then Irvine..both dead, its not right, that damned Seifer, I know he's behind this, but we can't find him to stop this...this...this slaughtering! I really wanna kill him, sooooo bad...."  
  
The next page was a little smudged, and Squall had to concentrate to read it properly.  
  
"They brought Quistis home today. I can't believe she's really gone. It shoulda been so easy, its not like Winhill is known for hiding murders. I really miss her already, of all of us, I think I was closest to her than anyone...I think..I think I was in love with her..."  
  
"We've been given leave..Well me Squall and Selphie have, its coming up to the anniversary of Irvine's death, Selphie's really down and she's going back to Trabia for a while to see her friend again, Squall is staying in the garden, I'll have to persuade him to come visit Ma an' me. I'm going fishing later and catch us a big Balamb fish..."  
  
This was the last entry in this diary; Squall looked up take in the scene around him. There were always lots of birds here, matching Zell's flighty nature, never staying still for long, but caring and giving until the last. Zell had left letters for Squall and Selphie in his dorm room, in case something happened to him, as indeed it had. Squall didn't know what had been in Selphie's letter, but he suspected it was similar to his. Zell had said that he was glad that they'd found everyone and finished growing up together, he had also said that he was sure everything would work out in the end, regardless, all three of them would catch Seifer and make him pay for what he'd done. Alas this was not to be.  
  
Squall turned to the last page and read  
  
"Yo Squall, it's been a while hasn't it, ooh I'm so mad! Seifer came here a while ago, he went to talk to Rin, she was horrified he'd even think of doing that, she cried for ages, but we managed to cheer her up by taking her to watch you. Come on man, you gotta do something, he can't be allowed to stay alive, please say Hi to Sis for me, man I miss her, heck we all miss her."  
  
Squall led down on the grass to watch the birds fly to and from tree to tree, just like Zell.... Just like the fish of the sky he mused...his mind wandering over a few memories of fishing with Zell near the lighthouse as kids and then suddenly a more recent vision of fishing, but this time Zell was the one on the end of the line. Squall remembered how he'd gone to pay a visit to Ma Dinct, whilst looking for Zell in Balamb, Ma Dinct had insisted that he stayed for lunch while he waited for Zell to return from his fishing. Time passed and still Zell didn't appear, so he made his excuses and left to search for Zell, he eventually found him, but it was too late to help him. Zell had hooked more than he could chew, so to speak, Seifer had hired some diving gear and swum underwater to the pier Zell was sat on and fired a strong fishing line with a barb on the end at Zells fishing rod and dragged him into the sea. Not being prepared for such an event, in fact Zell hadn't even seen Seifer, his attention being on the large fish on the end of his line, Zell didn't even have a chance to take a breath before he was under the water. This much Squall saw from a distance, the top of the cliff he was descending to get to Zell to be exact, as he realised what was happening, Seifer was holding Zell under, pulling him deeper and deeper, Squall tried to get down the cliff as quickly as possible, but the path was steep and easily fallen from, injuring himself wasn't going to help Zell. Unfortunately Squall was too late for Zell, as he stopped struggling against the force pulling him down, the "fish" released him and Zell's body floated to the top of the water, bobbing gently with the tide. In desperation Squall dived off the pier and retrieved Zell's body, casting Full life spells, life spells, Phoenix Down's, even a Phoenix Pinion in his vain attempts to restore Zell back to life. Nothing worked. He was just too late.  
  
A particularly loud Squawk brought Squall back to reality and he noticed a bird not far away looking at him curiously, contemplating him, wondering if it was safe to go closer, or if it should stay away from this stranger. Squall looked back at the bird for a minute longer, marveling at its colours, almost a match for Zell's regular clothes. "Zell?" he said quietly, the bird just looked at him and hopped a little closer. Squall was a little bemused at this behavior, he tried moving a little. The bird was startled and hopped away a bit, but didn't fly away. Then it hopped back towards Squall, and then away again, and then back towards Squall. "You want me to follow you huh?" The bird chirped its agreement, so he followed it. To the casual observer it would have seemed absurd, a grown man following a bird, but to Squall it seemed like he should be doing this, so he did. So they oddly matched pair made their way along the path, the bird flying from tree to tree chirping happily, and then sometimes as if it was angry when Squall tried to go in the wrong direction, so he had no choice but to follow it. They soon found themselves in another area, the small place being occupied by someone else...Ellone... "Sis?" "Squall!" Ellone was startled by Squall's voice. "W...What are you doing here?" "The same thing as you I guess, paying my respects" Squall answered. "I'm sorry, I should go now, I was only supposed to going to Winhill for some supplies, Edea will be worried about me." With that she pushed past Squall and ran swiftly off. The bird too, flew off, leaving Squall where he was. Which was in fact at Selphie's grave. 


	6. Selphie's Garden

Disclaimer:..You know the drill..  
  
Thankyou to the ppl who've reviewed this so far, I hope you like what's gonna happen soon. Unfortunately due to my lack of free time, I haven't been able to update as much as I want to. Maybe I'll spend my upcoming holidays typing non-stop.  
  
Squall stopped short when he realised where he was, the area was covered in flowers of every kind and every colour, the best way of describing this place was indeed a garden. Selphie's garden. The monument in the middle of the mass of flowers was of a girl in a short yellow dress, hair flipped out, and her shinobou over her shoulder in a natural pose as if someone had captured her care-free spirit in stone.  
  
The plaque read:  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt, Aged 19, tragically killed in a building accident whilst helping to restore her beloved Trabia Garden. One of the six heroes who ended the last sorceress war. Happy and care-free, Selphie brought joy and laughter to those people whose lives she touched. Selphie will be sorely missed by all who knew her, particularly Squall and the memories of her dearest friends no longer with us. Her presence will always be felt here"  
  
Squall looked around for the "Zell bird" but could not see it, so he turned back to Selphie's final resting place and removed the book from the alcove that formed when he pressed down on the handle of her shinobou. It was bright yellow, and covered in flowers with a photograph of all six of them at a picnic not long before Rinoa died, they didn't know the picture had been taken until Ellone gave a copy to each of them. He opened Selphie's Diary and began to read some of the entries.  
  
"Dear Smuggles, I'm sad today, Trabia got hit by the missles and lots of people got hurt, some died...I miss Trabia, but I'm going to be brave, 'cos we remembered that we all grew up together, 'cept Rinnny, but that doesn't matter she's one of us anyway...."  
  
"Dear Smuggles, I'm so sad...Irvy...he was...killed...I can't go on like this... not after Rinoa...I loved him soooooo much, we were going steady and everything..."  
  
"Dear Smuggles, everything is nearly back to normal, well as normal as it can be now its just me and Squall left, Zell died eight months ago, and Trabia is being rebuilt too in fact I'm going tomorrow to help, its something I have to do, really not just for myself, but for everyone who tried to save it and for those who died there..."  
  
Squall looked up at Selphie's statue, this was her last entry before she left for Trabia. Seifer was to blame for this "accident" too, so cruel, Squall closed his eyes tight as he relived seeing the videotaped incident. First Selphie is on screen making sure the camera was working, and then a cry of "Lookout!" but it was too late, a heavy wooden support beam came crashing down, hitting Selphie on the back of her head, snapping her neck. As the beam continues to fall, so does the camera and as the last few seconds of tape come to an end you can see a boot covered foot, a trenchcoat nearly reaching that ground and the unmistakable handle of Seifer's Hyperion gunblade in the shot. Squall opened his eyes and turned to Selphie's last page.  
  
"Booyaka! Squally...I've finally found Irvy, and we're all together, watching over you, hehe, spooky or what?! Oh Sis's powers have become more...intense recently, she comes to talk to me lots, I think she's finding it hard to adjust to them, go see her Squall, she needs you." 


End file.
